


Commitment

by JauneValeska



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: When the  Inner Circle has to break into a place completely devoid of metal devises a plan that has to put Andy through a small amount of agony.





	Commitment

"This facility is older then anyone in the Inner Circle. It was originally made as a prison for Magneto himself, constructed out of the strongest plastic, and glass that's more than bulletproof. Countermeasures have been made to prevent anyone from sneaking metal in their clothes. " Sage started to explain after showing Andy the image on her tablet. Andy honestly thought the place looked cool despite it being a place that made Lorna basically useless. 

Sage clutched the small case in her hands as he focused on the picture. 

"But I brainstormed another way to smuggle metal inside. Specifically custom made extending needles about the size of pincushions. Those arrangements have been made, Reeva had them rushed into completion and perfection. Five of them would be just enough for Lorna to tear through anything in our way." 

"That's incredible. " Andy knew she was brilliant but this was out of the box, honestly Sage should've been the one to create their plans. Not that he would ever think that all the time or share it. He had no idea if the Frosts would read his thoughts..

"But they have to be smuggled inside someone's cheek. Actually put in there, not enough to actually go through their face just hidden in their mouth." Sage added, and that mental image made Andy wince. It was like something he read in a comic book. 

 

"Lorna is going to so that?" Picturing Lorna hurting herself with her own power, blood going down her mouth or staining her teeth made him sick. 

"It's not going to be Lorna. Reeva said it's going to be you. It was my idea for the needles not for it to be you Andy I swear." 

"I'm not afraid of needles or getting a few scars." Andy said impulsively and honestly. She knew from his body language he wasn't willing to back out of it but was still wary. 

She took the needles out, along a light painkiller. Reeva instructed her to use the lighest dosage on Andy, just for her to memorize how he would react to the pain. 

"The needles have been sterilized, there is no chance of an infection. " She told him the moment she took the first one out. 

"Did you wash your hands?" He commented with a smile. He teared up when the needles were inserted but he kept his powers under control. Nothinf fell off his bed, nothing broke in his room and he didn't push Sage away. 

There was blood on his bottom row of teeth when he brushed them but he scrubbed it away. When it was time for their objective and Lorna yanked out the needles he just groaned instead of screaming. 

But when used all of the needles to basically do everything by herself he knew it was worth it. He turned to Sage with a bloody smile as a way of telling her he didn't blame her at all. 

Of course Sophie had to comment coldly about it." Shut your mouth or wipe it with your sleeve you look horrific. " 

To his surprise Sage spoke on his behalf." To me he looks a lot braver then you."


End file.
